


Череп

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Humor, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Символ. Яркая, запоминающаяся картинка.
Relationships: Christian Fuchs/Robert Huth
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668
Kudos: 1





	Череп

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.
> 
> На драббл вдохновили вот эти картинки:  
> https://i.imgur.com/ixqLU9V.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/1LY0yEd.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/jSeKRuS.jpg

Вот ты записываешь на камеру, как получаешь по заднице мячами и разбиваешь яйца о головы друзей под тегом «#NoFuchsGiven». Вот ты видишь, как людям это нравится, они просят еще, и этот тег разлетается по всем соцсетям.

И вот ты уже думаешь над дизайном собственной марки одежды. Тег уже есть, остался только какой-нибудь символ. Яркая, запоминающаяся картинка. В рыжем цвете — Fuchs* же, как-никак.

***  
Впервые они встретились на одном поле в Австрии, через пару недель после финала Чемпионата Мира в Бразилии. Крису сразу бросилась в глаза эта гора мышц с маленькой квадратной черепушкой, настоящая Берлинская стена, готовая с легкостью снести кого угодно наповал. Внешность оказалась настолько яркой, что когда судьба свела их в «Лестере», то Крис первое время побаивался даже подходить к нему. Тем более, что первое, что он увидел, когда первый раз зашел в раздевалку на тренировочной базе, — татуировка с черепом на плече. Но ведь всегда, рано или поздно, возникает тот момент, когда надо просто поговорить. Познакомиться, разузнать общие интересы, и самое главное — оценить чувство юмора.

Внешность оказалась верхушкой чертового айсберга. Да, поначалу разговорить Роба было сложно, но уже через месяц казалось, будто они знают друг друга уже лет десять, не меньше. Каждую тренировку, что на базе, что предматчевую, Крис подшучивал над ним и мешал разминаться, а Роб, в свою очередь, стебался над его английским, слишком уж американским, и поднимал его с газона одной рукой, обзывая симулянтом, и все это — на немецком, так, что остальные не поняли. Неудивительно, что он с радостью согласился поучаствовать в «#NoFuchsGiven». Удивительно — то, во что эти шутки выросли в итоге, не считая огромных синяков на заднице.

***  
Стоило только обмолвиться об этой идее, как на лице Роба появилась усмешка.

— Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься выпускать какие-нибудь трусы.

— Не-не, пока что только футболки, — ответил Крис и подмигнул ему: — Но для тебя могу выпустить эксклюзивный набор нижнего белья!

— Оставь для Линекера, ему нужнее будет, — Роб слегка улыбнулся, а затем наклонился к нему и шепотом добавил: — Если надо, могу подкинуть тебе пару контактов, ребята толковые, разбираются.

— Что? — переспросил Крис, но тот уже бодро шагал в сторону раздевалки и крикнул напоследок:

— Только учти: твои футболки я надевать не собираюсь!

Уже вечером телефон Криса вибрировал без остановки, а в браузере висели десятки вкладок. Одна из них — инкогнито, на всякий случай. Нужно было просмотреть все портфолио тех ребят, которых посоветовал Роб. Да и не только их.

После пары переходов по ссылкам айсберг оказался куда больше, чем он думал: лет так десять назад на плече Роба была другая татуировка. Вроде бы ничего такого, только вот этой татуировкой был крест.

Крис пробовал спрашивать его об этом, но каждый раз Роб переводил тему. Однажды, не выдержав, он предупредил, что если хоть раз услышит слово «татуировка», то в задницу попадут уже не мячи.

Крис всегда любил рисковать. Роб всегда держал свое слово.

***  
Символ. Яркая, запоминающаяся картинка.

Череп.

Наверное, те, кто помогал Крису с дизайном, долго проклинали тот внезапный ночной звонок от него.

***  
Через полтора года он дает интервью «DHL» и говорит, что идея с черепом возникла как ассоциация с пиратами. Пусть на английский это переводится именно так.

Может быть, тогда, когда этот череп будет постоянно мелькать в глянцевых журналах, он скажет правду. А пока это просто «Веселый Роберт».

**Author's Note:**

> *Fuchs (нем.) — лиса.


End file.
